What Love Story?
by PeaChii
Summary: A oneshot. Winry wondered if she and Ed had a normal relationship. Reviews are much appreciated!


**PeaChii: Good day folks! It has been three years since I last updated my fanfic "First Impressions Last", sadly I had a writer's block and I apologize for that... hopefully I can finally edit it and finish it... but for now I am writing this fic for the benefit of all Ed X Winry fans like me! Hope you enjoy it~**

This chapter looks back at Chapter 64 of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, which is the ending the epic anime.

I do not own and will never own Fullmetal Alchemist!

* * *

**What Love Story?**

One day I was sitting alone in a coffee shop. Luckily I found a seat near the window so that I can watch what's going on outside, and so that I could place my new automail equipment in a safe place. I was waiting for Ed to come back after a meeting with none other than Fuhrer Roy Mustang. I noticed that there are many lovers walking left and right, unfortunately, I can't tell if they are married or _in a relationship. _But I am sure I can tell by seeing them holding hands or hold each others' arms_. _And that reminded me of Ed... did we ever have this relationship status thing? That sure brings back memories...

* * *

I was more than happy when I found out that Ed and Al are back in Risenbool for good. And for two years we spent doing normal things- when I say normal, it's the stuff of having Edward do the household chores while I repair customers' automail. Same with Alphonse, of course, while teasing him about Mei as I wonder if Al would ever _think_ of going to Xing to see her. I was grateful because people from the military, especially Roy and Riza, calls us to check how everything's going. But between me and Ed? It's all but casual. Oh, I have prayed so hard that at least he could hold my hand for a change. But I think it all ends on a cat-dog fight, with poor Alphonse as the referee...

Finally, an answered prayer- two years later. Edward and Alphonse decided to go around the world to research Alchemy. Hmm... make that two. I am happy that Alphonse has decided to see Mei again, to learn Alkahestry. I guess I'll be home with just Granny Pinako and Den again, but it's not that bad. That's what's best for them. Guys that stay put are boring, anyway.

There I was, at the Risenbool train station, accompanying Ed as he boards the train to go at the Western part of the world. I really am proud because without reminding him to oil his automail leg everyday and to make sure that he _must_ make an appointment over the phone in case anything goes wrong. Ah, there goes the word _appointment_...

**_"_**Appointment?" Edward stopped halfway inside the train, trembling. I saw him blushing as he faced me.

"It's equivalent change!" he blurted out. He appeared to be nervous.

"What?" I asked in curiousity._ 'What's happening to this guy, anyway?'_ I thought.

He blushed even more. My curiousity went hundredfold.

"I'll give you half of my life so give me half of yours!" he was like commanding, or probably just can't get the words straight- wait _what_? Don't tell me- I was blushing as well-

Silence...

"Geez, why are Alchemists like this? Saying stuff like equivalent exchange? How stupid can you get?" I replied with the same tone.

"What did you say?" Ed questioned following the pace.

"You're a real idiot. You want half? I'll give you all of it!" Oh. My. I can't believe I said that! I became quiet and blushed even more...

"A-Actually, not all of it. 90 precent, actually maybe 80 percent... not 70... how about 85 percent? That's right. I can give you that much." Why am I feeling like this?

Edward laughed. And laughed like I was an idiot

"What? Ed?"

"Just as I thought. You overturned the Law of Equivalent Exchange like it was nothing." he replied

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you making fun of me?" as if I _did not _realize it was actually a marriage proposal?

"I'm not." He came closer and embraced me, placing my head on his right shoulder.

"I feel much better now. I'll be back." finally he said calmly, sincerely and seriously. I embraced him back.

"Yup. Take care!"

* * *

My thoughts had to end because of a sudden pain on my tummy. Oh, yes, Edward came back after a year, and we had a wedding in Risenbool. It looked like a military wedding instead of the simple, plain plan we had. But it turned out colorful.

Finally back to reality, I rubbed my tummy. Edward and I are now expecting a child, and Edward told me to stay put here so that I can rest. Looking back at those lovers, I finally stopped wondering- because our story is not fiction- it's reality and is natural. I will always be grateful because my answer was actually more than a love story, more that what I asked for.

I felt fingers pointing on my shoulder...

"Winry? Are you okay?" it was Edward, looking worried. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, I was just reminiscing, that's all," I smiled.

"Let's go."


End file.
